Dominance
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Written for kink #3: agnophilia - play-fighting and struggling for dominance between partners. Basically, pure Wolfstar smut. Enjoy!


"Moony!" The loud shout is the only warning Remus gets before Sirius is leaping at him (in human form, for once), tackling him as he crosses the dormitory. In what feels like slow motion, Remus is tripping, falling, hurtling towards the hard stone floor below.

"Oof."

"Careful, Padfoot," James says with a frown, straightening his tie. "He has only just returned from the hospital wing, you know." But he lightly steps over the tangle of bodies obstructing the walkway without a second glance. Clearly, he isn't too concerned.

"Merlin, Moony, I'm sorry," Sirius says quickly, shifting so he can look at Remus better. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Remus replies, slightly winded. "Just, you know, being crushed to death by the great lump sitting on top of me."

Sirius grins. "Must be tough," he comments lazily.

"Right, I'm following Pete down to breakfast," James says, striding out the door. Then, as an afterthought, he calls over his shoulder, "Don't be late to Transfiguration!"

"Ooh, would you listen to him," Sirius laughs. "Telling us not to be late, wearing a tie… Head Boy-ship has really changed him." He pulls a face.

"Yes," Remus says. "It's a pity it didn't happen to the both of you."

Sirius pouts playfully. "Now where's the fun in that?" he asks.

"Who knows," Remus says distractedly. "Now get up. You're crushing me."

"No," Sirius says, resting his head awkwardly on Remus's shoulder. "You're really comfortable."

Remus nudges Sirius's head. Sirius jerks, before burrowing it even further into Remus's arm. Remus nudges it again. And again.

"Still comfortable?" he asks, amused.

"Not as much," Sirius replies.

Remus nudges him one more time before growing impatient. "Seriously, Sirius, get up."

Sirius just grins at him. "Make me," he challenges.

Usually Remus is the stronger of the two, what with him being a werewolf and all. But he's tired and weak from having no sleep, mostly because he's spent the night running around the woods as an animal. And Sirius isn't a Beater on the Quidditch Team for nothing.

They playfully scuffle on the floor for a few minutes until they are both panting lightly, with Sirius on top of Remus and pinning his arms to the floor. Sirius sits proudly on his abdomen and grins down at him.

"Surrender?" he asks playfully.

"Never," Remus growls back, and bucks his hips in an attempt to throw Sirius off.

He doesn't expect the aroused groan that resulted from it.

Remus's eyes widen as he feels Sirius's erection against his crotch. Sirius blushes lightly and shifts uncomfortably, only making his situation more noticeable. The werewolf below him grins. "Getting excited there, Padfoot?" he asks cheekily. "Do you enjoy pinning me to the floor?" He rolls his hips again to emphasise his point.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Sirius mutters hoarsely, grinding his hips down against Remus's on instinct.

"How about you let go of my hands and I'll help you out?" Remus suggests with a wink.

Sirius gulps and slowly releases his grasp on Remus's wrists. In a flash, Remus sits up, grabs Sirius, and forcibly turns them over so their positions are reversed. It's a little rough; Sirius's head smacks against the floor with a quiet thud.

Neither of them notice.

"I didn't know you liked play-fighting so much," Remus whispers, moving his hips back and forth. He's not as well positioned as Sirius had been, so he gets no relief for his now-hardened cock. But Sirius feels the full benefits as Remus's ass rubs against his erection.

"Neither did I," Sirius gasps, hips moving desperately in search of friction. This whole situation has got him aroused and aching for relief: Remus holding him down, looming from above; his strong brown eyes with their dilated pupils staring into his own; the feel of their bodies rubbing together.

Remus grins as he grinds down on Sirius. "Merlin, you're hard," he breathes. Noting the way Sirius's breath turns ragged when he talks, he continues. "You need this, don't you? Need to feel me on you… _above _you, dominating you."

Sirius moans, and Remus continues. "Do you like me being in control?" he asks, still moving his hips. His own erection is throbbing with need now, but it's worth neglecting it to see Sirius come undone like this. "Knowing I can have you however I like. I can do anything to you, can't I? Anything at all."

Sirius can't even find the words to reply. Remus smirks and stops moving his hips. "That was a question," he says sharply. "Answer it."

Sirius moans and bucks up into Remus's body, needing to feel movement again. But no matter how he tries, he can't get the leverage to do it properly. "Yes," he gasps out. "Merlin, Moony, yes. I need you so much. Need to feel you. Merlin, please _move_."

Remus smirks, but his hips remain stationary. "Maybe," he says. "Or maybe I'd like to do something else." He releases Sirius's arm and, with one hand, trails his fingers down Sirius's chest, fingers pausing to play with his pebbled nipples that stand so erect he can rub them through Sirius's clothing.

The animagus sees his opportunity and, while Remus is distracted, he jerks sharply with his whole body, loosening Remus's hold on him. With one powerful motion he throws Remus off him, attempting to barrel-roll them both in the same way Remus had earlier.

But Remus was expecting it and, instead of ending up on top of him, Sirius finds himself lying beside Remus. The werewolf is already rising and Sirius quickly scrambles to his feet, remaining low to the ground in an attempt to keep his balance.

He's not quick enough. Before he can centre himself, Remus tackles him in a manner not dissimilar to the very tackle that began the entire situation. But this time neither of them fall; Sirius stumbles backwards, trying desperately to maintain his footing. He succeeds, but is pushed against the wall in the attempt.

If asked, Sirius wouldn't be able to say what part of this he was finding so arousing. Maybe it was the dog in him that wanted this fight for dominance. Maybe he just liked the feel of Remus against him, and didn't care whether it was in sex or play-fighting. But he was very aware that he was achingly hard and only getting more turned on by their struggles.

Remus shoved him hard against the stone and held him fast. "Surrender?" he asks, mimicking Sirius's question from earlier. But his grin, while still playful, is more feral and… wolf-like.

Sirius feels his cock twitch in his pants.

"Never," he says with a grin. But unlike Remus earlier, he's unable to throw the other boy off no matter how he struggles. He pushes Remus's hands away, jerks his hips against the body pinning him to the wall, and even attempts to kick Remus's feet out from under him. But the werewolf is stuck fast.

"Struggle all you like," Remus says roughly, and leans his head forwards to nip at Sirius's neck. "It' pointless, though. You're mine."

Sirius moans and feels Remus grind their hips together. For the first time, Sirius feels the other's erection, and it's almost enough to make him weak at the knees. Almost.

"Not going to let me go, then?" he pants.

Remus licks a stripe up his neck before answering. "Of course not," he says. "That would defeat the purpose." He shifts and jams his thigh between Sirius's legs to give himself more surface area.

"Well, that's a problem then," Sirius said. "If you won't let me go, how are we going to sort out this?" He juts out his hips to make his point, and is forced to bite back a mewl of pleasure as his cock presses against Remus's thigh.

Remus just smirks at him. "Oh, I'm fairly confident that I can sort that out without letting you go," he says. Then he leans forwards and whispers in Sirius's ear. "So confident, in fact, that I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not releasing you until you've come in your pants."

Sirius can't help but groan at that.

"Go on then," he challenges Remus. "See if you can."

Their chests are pressed together, so when Remus laughs, Sirius can feel the deep rumble resonate though his own body. "Be patient," Remus murmurs. "I'm going to make you come undone, first. _Completely._"

He starts off slow, moving his thigh against Sirius's crotch. It's gentle, and nowhere near as satisfying as what he was doing earlier. Naturally, it's twice as erotic, and it isn't long before Sirius is bucking his hips forwards in an attempt to get more friction.

Every time he does that, however, Remus stops completely. "Uh uh uh," he says. "Not so fast. Remember who's in charge here, Sirius."

Sirius groans in desperation, but complies, and Remus continues his movements. As he speeds up, he leans forwards. Their bodies are so close… Sirius can feel his breath on his ear.

"Do you know how much I think about this?" Remus demands in a rough whisper. "The feeling of you against me? You, underneath me, moaning my name? Fucking you hard and fast against a wall, or over a toilet between class?"

_Fuck_, Sirius thinks. _It should be illegal for Moony to use profanities. It's just too erotic for this world to handle. _

"Remember that time last year in Transfiguration?" Remus asks. "When we'd just started going out and weren't having sex? I ran away after class and you all thought I was feeling sick because of the full moon."

Sirius remembers it vaguely, and nods.

"I wasn't, you know. You'd been sitting in front of me, and you started sucking on that sugar quill. And I couldn't stop imagining it was me in your mouth. All I could see in my mind was your mouth, all over my body, doing that to me. Merlin, I was so hard under the desk. I just wanted to take myself through my shorts and jerk off right there."

Sirius is gasping now, panting against Remus's body. He isn't sure when the werewolf had clued into the fact that he loves it when Remus talks during sex, but _fuck_ it's working right now

"I had to sit there for half an hour, hoping my hard-on would go away," Remus growles in his ear. "But you just kept sucking that quill. Eventually the bell rang and I had to run to the bathroom to take care of it. I was thinking of you, you know, the whole time I was wanking. Pretended it was your hand on my cock."

The picture Remus is painting in Sirius's mind is fast becoming his undoing. He can just picture it; Remus crouched on the loo, his pants around his ankles, throbbing erection in hand. His eyes are closed in pleasure as his arm jerks with the movement, ears straining in the hopes that no one else comes in.

"I came so fast," Remus murmurs. "Because I was thinking of you. I wasn't even late to Charms."

Sirius moans, unable to take any more. "Please, Remus," he begs. "Please touch me!"

Remus smirks. "So you can escape again?" he asks. "I don't think so."

"Merlin, I need… I need…"

Remus leans forwards and nips at his neck. If Sirius had more presence of mind, he might think to note how much Remus seems to enjoy those small bites. But at that moment, he's a bit distracted.

"Not enough, Moony," he groans. "Please… It's too much… I need to come…"

That, it seemed, is enough for Remus. Before Sirius can blink, he's removed his hand from Sirius's shoulder and is shoving it down the front of his robes. It takes only a few seconds for his nimble fingers to find their way into the waistband of Sirius's pants.

And then Sirius is holding onto Remus with everything he has, because those fingers are on his cock, and they're stroking, and he's about to come… and then he is coming, bucking up into Remus's hand as he falls apart.

His orgasm lasts for a few seconds. It's so intense that, after it's over, Sirius has to pause and rest his head against Remus's shoulder. He's vaguely aware that, at some point, Remus pulls his hand out of Sirius's trousers and wipes the liquid away.

After a few moments, Remus coughs awkwardly. "Do you mind, Pads?" he asks. "Because I'm harder than a rock, and if you're not going to reciprocate…"

"Sorry," Sirius says. "I'm onto it." He presses his hand against Remus's considerable bulge and feels the dampness there. "Gee, sure you haven't come already, Moony?" he asks with a smirk. "You're like a sprinkler down there."

"Shuddup," Remus mumbles, blushing furiously, the dominant werewolf of two minutes ago fading quickly with Sirius's erection.

Sirius starts jerking his hand, but grows frustrated at the lack of room and yanks down Remus's pants and underwear. Remus looks like he's about to protest, but then Sirius's hand is back on his cock and he's too busy making other noises with his mouth.

He's already so hard; it only takes a few jerks of his come-slicked cock before he's shooting his load over Sirius's hand and both their abdomen's. Sirius quickly releases him and wipes his hands on his already soiled pants. "Well that was fun," he says lightly. "You're kinkier than you let on, you know."

"You liked it just as much," Remus replies. "If not more." He glances at Sirius's watch. "Merlin, we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" he exclaims.

"How about we just skip it," Sirius suggests. But, before Remus can answer, the werewolf freezes.

"Can you hear-"

He doesn't even finish the sentence before the door to the dorm bursts open and James barges in. "Forgot my bloody books, didn't I?" he says. Then he stops and takes stock of the scene before him.

Remus flushes, well aware that his pants are around his ankles, his cock is hanging out, and his come is covering both him and Sirius. "It's not what it looks like," he tries to say, but to no avail; James has already fled the room, hands over his eyes and yelling exclamations of disgust at the top of his voice.

Remus quickly pulls up his pants. "That's going to take some explaining," he says morosely.

"Moony, my dear man," Sirius says, slinging his arm around Remus's shoulder. "There's not a lie in the universe that can explain away what James just saw."

"We could run away to Hawaii then?" Remus suggests.

Sirius laughs. "James'll survive," he informs Remus. "He'll be mentally scarred, but he'll survive."

Somehow, Remus doubted James would see it like that.


End file.
